Promesa
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Cuando Sasuke despertó por la mañana con el saco de dormir nuevamente pegajoso, pensó que había cierta cantidad de delito en tener sueños húmedos con Naruko.


**Universo: **_What If…_

**Spoilers: **_Ninguno._

**Advertencias: **_Insinuaciones sexuales. Malas palabras._

* * *

><p><strong>PROMESA<strong>

[One shot]

Cuando Sasuke despertó por la mañana con el saco de dormir nuevamente pegajoso, pensó que había cierta cantidad de delito en tener sueños húmedos con Naruko. Que la chica era hija del Cuarto Hokage, joder. Si éste se enteraba, seguro le cortaban el 'tilín' en un santiamén. Sin embargo, era difícil controlarse cuando Naruko poseía tremendas... cualidades (tetas) y tenía que utilizarlas en una misión para obtener información por tiempo prolongado. Realmente Sasuke estaba en una posición difícil.

Por causa de la misión, se encontraban cerca de Kirigakure, pero sin entrar en su país; en tierra de nadie, haciendo guardia en un bar en medio de la nada. Vamos, lo normal. La información que necesitaban iba relacionada con qué tan ciertos eran esos rumores de que habían infiltrados en Konoha de aquella aldea, y si lo eran, quienes eran y cuántos, también durante cuánto tiempo, para despacharlos rápidamente de un tajo sin que ellos se enteraran primero y dieran el pitazo o volverlos unos dobles espías. Lo que el hokage quisiera. También, si se daba la oportunidad, conseguir espías propios en esa aldea, pero realizar eso o no, no comprometía el éxito final de la misión.

El total de miembros encargados de la misión era el equipo siete menos Kakashi, que estaba asignado a otro frente. Naruko y Sakura se encargaban pacíficamente de la recopilación de información como camareras (putas) del bar y Sasuke estaba allí de apoyo por si algo salía demasiado mal o se necesitaba emboscar a alguien. Que estaban muy cerca del país enemigo y había que tomar precauciones.

Los sueños húmedos habían comenzado desde el día en que Naruko se puso su disfraz de ramerilla y le pidió practicar con él (¡eres un hombre, debes ayudarme a saber si puedo hacerlo bien, 'ttebayo!). Entonces lo había tomado por el brazo y había pegados sus prominentes senos a él. Luego le acarició la pierna y posteriormente se sentó en su regazo, ronroneando un poco y moviendo de manera inquieta su culo . En ese momento Sasuke maldijo al clan Yamanaka por estar ocupado en la aldea, interrogando a sus presos de guerra. Todo sería más fácil si Ino y no Naruko estuviera allí. Por suerte, aunque Ino no estuviera allí, Sakura aminoraba su carga, consciente o inconscientemente, y justo en el momento en el que Naruko le decía cosas sucias en el oído, ella llegó y con un golpe arrollador (¡shannaro!) se la quitó de encima, alegando que no sería necesario llegar a tanto. Posteriormente Sasuke ronroneó por su cuenta en el baño de la posada junto a su activa mano derecha, pensando en las cosas que Naruko le había prometido al oído.

Siendo justos con la despistada pero llena de feromonas de Naruko, Sasuke ya había estado mirándola desde hacía un tiempo. En sus días libres, cuando Naruko andaba en ropa casual y cambiaba las vendas por un sujetador, a Sasuke le entretenía mirar cómo rebotaban sus senos durante los exabruptos de su amiga. Igual en esos días, era de rigor analizar lo bien levantado y proporcionado que era el culo de su amiga. Sin embargo, Sasuke nunca se había visto en la necesidad de utilizar a su bienamada mano derecha por su causa hasta que ella atacó aquella noche su regazo.

—Eh, Sasuke, ¿qué estás mirando? —pregunto Naruko una madrugada, cuando había terminado su ronda y el equipo se reunió para compartir información.

Sasuke pensaba en que necesitaría realizar un katon para secar su saco de dormir dado a que el clima se había puesto repentinamente frío.

—Nada. Prosigue.

—Como decía, 'ttebayo, hay un hombre, Makko, que parece tener conexiones con los espías. Pero es muy aventurado asegurarlo. Esta noche habló con otro tipo, parece que se llamaba Kel, algo sobre 'Konoha', 'armas' y 'destruir'. No pude escucharlo completo porque me mandaron a freír espárragos y si me quedaba podrían sospechar, dattebayo. Pero van a volver mañana porque al parecer este es su punto de reunión.

Concentrándose ya en la misión, Sasuke chasqueó la lengua antes de hablar.

—Si lo que dices tiene algo de verdad, será mejor que yo también vaya a vigilarlos.

—Es mejor que aceches desde afuera —intervino Sakura—. Parecen ser ninjas de alto nivel. Detectarán cualquier ninjutsu. Naruko y yo podemos encargarnos por ahora.

Sasuke se negó.

—Por eso usaré genjutsu. Necesitan estar al nivel del sharingan para detectarlo o contrarrestarlo.

—Y hay muy pocas personas que lo detecten. Calla, bastardo presumido —se quejó Naruko cruzándose de brazos.

—Ése es nuestro último recurso, Sasuke-kun —razonó Sakura ignorando a su otra compañera de equipo—. Es mejor que hagas como dijimos para no levantar sospechas. Si quisieramos usar tu sharingan, desde el inicio hubiéramos comenzado a desaparecer personas.

—Sí, sí. Escucha a Sakura-chan.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y apretó los párpados con fuerza.

—Bien. Pero estaré vigilando muy cerca.

Al día siguiente (o, más bien, a la madrugada siguiente), Sasuke esperó por Naruko y Sakura afuera del barecillo a unos siete árboles de distancia. Cuando un gran grupo de hombres entró al lugar, Sasuke supuso que la situación podría ponerse peligrosa en cualquier momento. Alertó sus sentidos y músculos al máximo.

Pasaron cuarenta minutos después de ese momento. Entonces hubo un movimiento hacia el interior: Naruko salía colgada del brazo de un hombre. Aunque llevaba vestimenta de civil, Sasuke pudo notar por su complexión y forma de andar, así como sus sentidos puestos tanto en la rubia a su lado como en el lugar que le rodeaba, que él era un ninja. Probablemente uno de los buenos, aunque ahora estuviera sustancialmente borracho.

—¿A dónde vamos? —alcanzó a escuchar Sasuke que preguntó Naruko con voz inocente.

—Te va a gustar —arrastró las palabras el hombre y en seguida le apretó el trasero a Naruko.

Naruko rió como una tonta y se pegó más a él.

—Pero en el bosque no —se negó la chica con voz de colegiala inocente.

—¿Por qué no? Es gratis.

El tipo le pasó un dedo por el cuello a Naruko y posó descaradamente su mirada en el pecho de la chica.

—Estás tan buena. Mañana estaré a tope gracias a ti.

Sasuke, que había estado escuchando su conversación, se sintió completamente violentado por el descaro de ese hombre y tuvo muchas ganas de mandarlo muy adentro del infierno por su descaro con Naruko. Y es que la chica parecía estar contenta con todas sus sucias intenciones.

—¿Mañana? ¿Para qué? Así sabré cómo tratarte.

—Eso es algo que una conejita como tú no necesita saber.

—¿De verdad? Porque me ponen a mil los chicos malos —Naruko ronroneó un poco y se relamió los labios para demostrar su punto.

—Entonces podría contarte un poco: mañana por la noche Konoha va a perder todos sus secretos en un parpadeo y yo seré la estrella principal. Unos lacayos míos me pasarán la información y yo la venderé cara a Kirigakure. Podría comprarte una bonita casa para cuando te visite con ello. ¿Qué tal suena eso?

—¡Oh, qué interesante! ¿Por qué no me cuentas más?

—¿Por qué mejor tú no me cuentas cuánto has mojado tus bragas hasta ahora?

Naruko sonrió y el hombre se le echó encima con los pantalones abajo. Dos segundos después, ya estaba frito en el piso por un chidori.

—De nada —dijo Sasuke.

—¿De nada? —parpadeó Naruko con confusión. Explícame ese 'de nada' que no lo entiendo. ¡Acabas de...!

—...De arruinar la misión —completó Sasuke con aire de sabelotodo a su alrededor—. Nada que mi genjutsu no pueda resolver.

—¡Arruinar la misión mis bolas, dattebayo! ¡Yo iba a golpear hasta la saciedad a este hijo de puta por tocarme el trasero!

Sasuke se quedó en blanco.

—Ah...

—Cerdo asqueroso —se quejó Naruko en dirección al hombre caído. Lo pateó con fuerza en las bolas llena de indignación—. Como si quisiera follar contigo. Imbécil —siguió despotricando sin ton ni son—, mirándome las tetas como si fueran mercancía. ¡Y tocándome el trasero! ¡Te voy a cortar la polla a ver si tienes ganas de ponerme un dedo encima otra vez, 'ttebayo! ¡Nadie puede tocarme a menos de que yo le dé permiso y a ti no te daré permiso ni en mil años!

Sasuke, que ya tenía al ninja bajo un genjutsu , volteó a ver a Naruko repentinamente. Eso de 'permiso' le había despertado unas cuantas ideas. Y no eran ideas buenas... para ella.

—¿Y cómo se supone que alguien puede conseguir tu permiso?

—Ah, ¿qué?

—Has dicho que no te podrán tocar a menos que des permiso.

—Eso... ¿por qué tengo que hablar sobre estas cosas contigo?

—Cuando estabas 'entrenando' conmigo dijiste que me ibas a arrancar la ropa con los dientes y que luego...

—¡Ya sé qué dije! —gritó Naruko muy colorada—. ¡Pero eso no significa que iba a hacerlo de verdad, dattebayo! ¡Practicaba! ¡Te lo dije!

—Entonces terminemos de practicar.

—Estás chiflado.

Pero Sasuke no estaba chiflado. Él hablaba en serio. Muy en serio. O puede que sí estuviera chiflado y hablara desde la locura, pero, para empezar, su locura se debía a la ropa rasgada y torcida que llevaba Naruko. Con el escote más pronunciado y medio glúteo al aire libre. Eso y sus sueños húmedos recientes con la lengua de la chica en una parte oculta, larga y ahora mismo dura (mucho) de su anatomía habían sido su camino a la locura.

—Puede que lo esté, pero él ha podido tocarte y yo no. Soy tu compañero. Me debes algo de respeto.

—¿Respeto? ¿Es que me he casado contigo o algo?

—El matrimonio no es necesario, pero, ¿es importante para ti llegar blanca y pura al altar?

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

—Asumiré que eso es un no.

—En serio, ¿qué te...?

Naruko, incluso más rápido de lo que sucedió con el chidori hacía unos instantes, estuvo arrinconada contra un árbol, con una mano de Sasuke en su trasero y otra en su cintura. Como extra, la boca del chico subía de la clavícula hasta su mandíbula, mordiéndola en el proceso.

Diablos. Eso iba a dejar marcas.

O no. Tenía al Kyubi después de todo.

—¡Sasuke, bastardo! —gritó Naruko en cuanto se recuperó de la impresión, intentando separarse de Sasuke con todas sus fuerzas—. ¡Déjame ir!

En respuesta, Sasuke metió la mano por la minúscula licra negra de la chica y llegó con sus dedos a un lugar que nunca había sido tocado por ningún hombre. Al menos no en la realidad y sí en las fantasías de Naruko.

Naruko gimió.

Maldición.

Ser tocada por Sasuke se sentía incluso mejor que en sus sueños. Pero eso no estaba bien.

—Sasuke hijo de perra, ya... —gemido—. Para, maldita... —gemido— sea. ¡Que pares, joder! —gritó con todo el aire que había en sus pulmones (que no era mucho) y se las arregló para patear la región sur de Sasuke con mucha fuerza.

Mucha.

Sasuke se tiró al suelo y comenzó a chillar de agonía. Una visión muy refrescante, pero que le dio bastante lástima a Naruko. Probablemente ya había estropeado la mercancía sin haberla siquiera estrenado.

—¡Que estamos en un bosque, hijo de puta! —chilló Naruko, intentando acomodarse la ropa para no andar tan desnuda, pero fallando miserablemente. Ese idiota de Sasuke le había roto el sujetador—. ¡Estás loco si piensas que voy a hacer algo en un maldito bosque, joder! ¡Lo más bajo que aceptaré será el asiento trasero de un auto!

Recuperándose un poco del dolor bestial en su entrepierna, Sasuke masculló:

—¿Qué?

Naruko apretó los labios un momento y miró hacia un lado para ocultar su vergüenza.

—Que digo que podemos hacerlo en un lugar que, para variar, tenga techo, dattebayo.

—¿Eso quiere decir que tengo permiso para tocarte?

Naruko se mordió el labio, pero asintió.

—Entonces vamos a Konoha ahora.

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntó Naruko que creía que Sasuke iba a llevarla a algún cuarto en ese mismo instante. Que había sentido lo duro que se había puesto cuando la había acorralado contra el árbol.

—Ya hemos terminado la misión. Y pide unos días libres a tu padre.

—¿Eso por qué?

—Porque probablemente no puedas andar bien al otro día.

—¿Eso que quiere de...? Ah. Ya. Vale. ¿Tanto así?

Sasuke asintió con un brillo malicioso en los ojos.

—¿Es una amenaza?

—Es una promesa.

**[FINAL] **

* * *

><p><strong>[Notas y aclaraciones]<strong>

**Y entonces Naruko no pudo andar correctamente al otro día… pero Sasuke tampoco. ¡Pillines! Jajaja.**

**Como sea, yo sólo quiero aclarar que esta 'misión' no pretende tener un trasfondo real de que así pueden ser las misiones, sólo es un absurdo hilo conductor pobremente desarrollado para que Sasukín y Naruko mojen la ropa interior al final.**

_**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**_

**No olviden entrar a **_**Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi**_ **para noticias de actualizaciones, explicaciones varias y otras chucherías mías.**


End file.
